Destiel Love Letters
by YellowEyedDemon4699
Summary: Due to today's season finale, and certain events involving my personal life, I was inspired to write this. There will be more to come, but yeah. Destiel fluffiness.
1. I Miss You

My precious Castiel,

How I miss the feeling of your arms around me. The way you press your hand softly and deftly to the mark you left on my shoulder. My only wish is to lie in bed beside you, feeling your breath on the nape of my neck, knowing that I'm safe from all the monsters and terrible things in the world. I want you back. I want you sitting on the edge of the bed with your arms propping you up, your trench coat slipping off of your broad shoulders. I want to look into your light blue eyes and strip my clothes off in front of you, whispering I love you over and over, and hearing you say it back. Hearing you say it to me. Me of all people. Of all the people in the world, you chose me. You're my angel, my love, my life. You're my shelter from storm and the man that I can always count on when I need to let my mask slip off. You're all I have. I don't even have Sam anymore. I love you Castiel...I love you, I love you, I love you... That's all I can even think anymore. When I see you, when I hear your voice, when a character on TV has a name that sounds like yours, I love you. When we fight, I love you. When we make love, I of course love you. When we're miles apart and unable to even speak...I love you. Things have been bad lately, with the Darkness, and Lucifer, and the apocalypse, AGAIN. But as always, I love you. I only wish to run my fingers through your dark hair and press my lips to yours once again. To taste the sweet nectar that comes off of your tongue when we kiss. Everything about you is so intoxicatingly addictive. The sound of your voice is like sweet, sweet music, and your angelic eyes gazing into mine is enough to make me melt into the floor. I know this is somewhat repetitive, but I don't care. Frankly these are the biggest words I know and they feel so much like understatements. I just need to hold you right now. And I need you to hold me. Your sweet embrace was once all that got me out of bed in the morning. Having to live without it is absolute torture. Please, come back to me. Give me the jealousy, and arguments, and detriment when you say you want to leave, but don't abandon me the way everyone else has. The way my father, my brother, and everyone I've trusted has just left...if you joined them... What I'm trying to say is, I love you. A lot. And I just need you here tonight. Chuck might be dead, and I need my angel back. Please, wherever you are, hear my prayers. Be with me tonight, and take away all my pain the way you do every single time you say you love me. Save me from myself. Save me from my life. Just please save me. I'm breaking down, and I need you. I've never begged for anything or anyone in my life, but tonight it's you. I love you Castiel.

Yours, until the end of time...

D.W.


	2. Last Words

((Update! This is as new as it gets! Not even an hour after watching the season 11 finale, which was chock full of Destiel goodness, I am writing this death letter that Dean leaves for Castiel, and I may also add a letter to Dean, and I'm also going to continue working on another fanfic that involves an alternate ending, and I will be finally adding another chapter to the SPN/Titanic crossover before the week is up. Thanks, and don't forget to review!))

Cas~

I know things between us haven't been great all these years, but now that I'm going off to fight Amara, I need you to know something. I don't really know how to say this, I'm not really into chick flick moments. I love you. Like, really love you. Like more than friends but not brothers but like

Okay so you're really nice cause

I want you to be mine like I

Does heaven have conjugal visits cause you

Castiel I'm in love with you. Earlier before I left, when you wrapped your arms around me and said you wanted to go with me, I thought for a moment that maybe you felt it too, but I didn't want to risk it. I wanted our last moments to be as stress free as possible. But please just know that as I press my fingers together to set off this bomb inside of me, my last thought will be of your lips, pressed against me, forever. I go into this battle knowing that I am making the world safer, and better for the love of my life. I know that I'm fixing things. I know you'll be happy. I hate to be sappy but I just need to get my feelings out. if I knew for sure you wouldn't be in danger, I would take you everywhere I went, with a ring on your left third finger that matched mine. But I know that can't happen. All I have left to say, is I love you. I've loved you from the moment you looked me in the eye and told me you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. I have to go now. Wish me luck.

Goodbye love

~D.W.


End file.
